Ob
'Ob '''was the last dragon seen in the North. He was hunted and killed by the Queen Imogenia Wilem II of Flowers in 82 A.E. He is famous for the legend of his slaying by Imogenia and the legacy of his image in northern culture. Biography Ob was a large blue dragon that dwelt within the low mountainous hills on the western coast of Fleur, near the border with Skjol. He was first mentioned in 354 A.E. in a report to the Queen Venira Verden of Flowers as having burnt her fleet on route to Gerden, Highfjall. The report mentions, "A ''drago ''of length a hundred feet and wingspread four times that with a head the size of an elephant and who's fire was white as the Sun." It is believed by most to be Ob, who dwelt in a lair nearby on the coast. For the next three-hundred years, Ob would become quite the problem for both Skjol and Fleur. At the time, the great northern dragons had all been killed, so the awakening of Ob was seen as an omen by the people. Many viewed his appearance as a sign of anger from the old gods for the new worship of the Justainian religion. Others, as a sign that the dragons desired revenge for the slaughtering of their brothers. Historians believe that Ob had in fact been hibernating below the earth in his great den. Whatever the case, Ob would terrorize the countryside and cities, stealing away and eating people and animal alike. In 82 A.E. Ob was confronted in his den by the Queen Imogenia Wilem II of Flowers in his den. Among the shallow pools, the Queen was able to slaughter him with her lance, ending his terror. She returned to Wilemberg with a bag of his scales and one of his smaller horns tied to her saddle. Ob's bones still lie below the earth in his great lair, though now the sea has overtaken the cave. Appearance Ob was a blue dragon, amphibious and unique in appearance as all dragons are. His scales were teal and blue-green, thick and resplendent, shining with a gold tint in the sunlight. He was serpentine and lithe, long with massive wings and thin powerful limbs. Ob would slither about through the water like a great hydra and on land like a snake. His wings were two hundred feet across, his body a hundred feet long, and fifty feet from paw to crown. Upon his doggish head was a pair of long straight horns, shorter twisting horns, and shorter still curling horns. It was this third pair that was broken by Imogenia. His jaws were large enough to ride a horse through, his flames an iridescent white. His beard and main were gold specked and orange. All who looked upon him saw both beauty and dread. Controversy Much has been said about the events that took place beneath the ground in the dragon's lair, called the City of Ob in myth. It is known that Imogenia was never the same after her return; she became a somber and reserved individual. It is also known that she was very secretive of what happened inside the city. Those who visited the cave after Ob's demise noted the broken lance still within his massive throat. A widespread belief about the event is that Ob surrendered to Imogenia, allowing her to slaughter him with the knowledge that he no longer had a place in the world. Others claim that Imogenia let the dragon fly west over the sea and that the stories of Ob's corpse are simply false. Still, the Horn of the Depths and Dragon's Kiss show that an altercation occurred. The devisive nature of Imogenia's claims and life in current times has lead to great controversies over talk of her. For example, Aviana the Queenlander was executed by Queen Minerva Wilem II of Flowers in 105 C.E. for failing to depict Imogenia as wanted in her painting ''Imogenia II and Ob. Category:Dragons Category:Wild Animals Category:Animals Category:Historic Figures